


[Podfic] Children in Towers

by istie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe-2000s, Children who act like children, DarkLady!Bellatrix, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is adopted, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Ilvermorny takes part in a four way wizard tournament, Independent Harry Potter, Independent!Bellatrix, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rich Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Work In Progress, because I like Ilvermorny, but they're not very good at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie
Summary: Podfic commission of Children in Towers, by LexyPro.Author's summary:Heather Carlisle grew up with busy parents and a sister that's always been at her side for schemes and mischief. The two girls were shut away in their great aunt's summer home when they got their Hogwarts letters. At fourteen the two are broken out by a group called the Order of the Phoenix and Heather is told she's Harriet Potter,the girl who lived. But she's not sure how she feels about the Order's leader- Albus Dumbledore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexyPro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexyPro/gifts).



> This is an ongoing podfic commissioned by the author. If you like what you hear and want to commission something yourself, do get in touch!
> 
> All accents are self-researched. Feedback from native speakers is most welcome!

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter 1

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 4:32

**Download**   
[mp3 (6.22 MB)](https://megaupload.nz/T3d8g7zbn2/Chapter_One_mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter 2

 **Author:** LexyPro

 **Reader:** istie

 **Length:** 5:26

**Download**  
[mp3 (7.48 MB)](https://megaupload.nz/W9d3gez5nb/Chapter_Two_mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter 3

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 6:16

**Download**  
[mp3 (8.62)](https://megaupload.nz/X0dag3z8n3/Chapter_Three_mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sounds used in this chapter**  
>  door closing: https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/431118/  
> footsteps on stairs: https://freesound.org/people/qubodup/sounds/442770/  
> bowl falling: https://freesound.org/people/sophiehall3535/sounds/245944/  
> magic sounds: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mf6GreTu48g


	4. Chapter 4

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter 4

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 8:11

**Download  
** [mp3 (11.2 MB)](https://megaupload.nz/b3eeg5z0na/Chapter_Four_mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter 5

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 18:33

**Download  
** [mp3 (25.4 MB)](https://megaupload.nz/IcW0odz7na/05_Chapter_Five_mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sounds used in this chapter**  
>  magic sounds: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mf6GreTu48g


	6. Chapter 6

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter 6

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 5:32

**Download**   
[mp3 (7.61 MB)](https://megaupload.nz/ibTco1z1n6/06_Chapter_Six_mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sounds used in this chapter**  
>  quill scratching: https://freesound.org/people/6polnic/sounds/180379/


	7. Chapter 7

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter Seven

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 24:45

**Download**   
[MP3 (33.9 MB)](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZqmuG7ZYX6PMrVdIBkDbEPQIWX5GL7gaMVk)


	8. Chapter 8

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter Eight

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 7:13

**Download**   
[MP3 (9.91 MB)](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZEmuG7ZeBBimbc4zj7y4GFNTnGHpbezBG1k)


	9. Chapter 9

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter Nine

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 14:29

**Download**   
[MP3 (19.9 MB)](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZRhsG7ZrQJL1ArHYvjvU2QYkizaQRCEadQX)


	10. Chapter 10

**Text:** Children in Towers - Chapter Ten

**Author:** LexyPro

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 22:59

**Download**   
[MP3 (31.5 MB)](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZgWsG7ZLyvlyrFsqdY1FCLe7eWMu5EXGjyk)


End file.
